Assassin's Revenge Chapter 1
by FierceTigerClaws
Summary: An assassin who's thirst for revenge could not go by without being fulfilled A prince oblivious to danger that is as close to him as his own shadow And a pirate who will once again save the day slash Proteus gets kidnapped. Will Sinbad save him in time, or will he have to say goodbye?


Assassin's Revenge

By FierceTigerclaws

Summary: An assassin who's thirst for vengeance cannot go by without being fulfilled.

A prince who is oblivious to danger looming just as close to him as his own shadow.

And a pirate we all admire for his skills who will have to become a hero once again.

Proteus gets kidnapped. Will Sinbad show up in time to save him? Or will he have to say good-bye?

 **Note** : I do not own the movie, _Sinbad legend of the seven seas_ I also do not own the characters, except for Ramond and John. I also do not own the song lyrics called 'Zirra's lullaby' **Rated T for violence and mild blood**

Prologue

The Night was Dark, and black clouds covered the moon. In the distance, they heard a howl of a wolf and a distant beating of a beast's paws. From the shadows came a rough sound of feet walking against the wooden floor and slowly, in the what little light the night could offer, a dark, muscled figure came out from under the shadows of the old winter cabin's wall. "We will strike at full moon, Ramond. Are you sure you know what you are doing?" The figure said. Out of the still night air came an evil, oddly controlled and icy laugh which made it even more terrifying. Then, there was an unmistakable sound of a dagger being thrown forcefully at a nearby table. Then came an almost amused but ominous reply, dripping with hate and disgust. "John, I have waited for this opportunity for so long, and now at last, my vengeance shall be fulfilled. I know exactly what I want, I want Proteus."

Chapter 1

The song

Proteus walked down the large hallway of the castle until he reached his own bed room. Tired after the long conference with the council, He went straight to the balcony. As he placed his arms against the railing, He watched down upon the city of Syracuse, his home, a city that he will rule over some day. As he watched, the sun slowly set, casting its brilliant rays on all the buildings and turning them all into gold. The sky was pure like milk, pink and light blue and yellow spread all over it, as though you could reach out and touch it. In the distance, the sea ruled as far as one's eye could see. He remembered Sinbad once telling him, _the sea is its own nation, its own pride, it could be heaven or it could be hell, depends on how you see the storm. It can be a source of adventure, or it can forever remain an endless supply of boredom. As a captain, out there in the sea, with no council, I am considered to be Jury, judge, sheriff. Even hangman if it comes to that. So aboard the ship I am responsible for the kind of justice I offer. But so far so good, we haven't sailed into trouble yet._ Proteus smiled. That was probably the only time he ever saw Sinbad this wise in his entire life. Usually he just throws caution to the wind and takes his chances when it comes to being outnumbered. His father often thought of Sinbad to be careless, and always to be trying to do things that others thought were to be impossible, merely to show that it could, in fact, be done. For instance, Proteus remembered a time of about a month ago, when Sinbad was charged with the crime of stealing the book of peace, a book with the magic so powerful that it protected all of them in the seven cities from harm and danger. Then of course, he was found guilty and sentenced to death. Sinbad refused to admit that it was his fault, and claimed that it was Eris, the goddess of chaos that had set him up. Proteus, the loyal friend that he is, believed him, and offered himself as a replacement so that Sinbad could retrieve the book, which he said to be in Tardus, Eris's realm. Proteus's father had argued with him, saying that he must be crazy to trust Sinbad, that the Sinbad he knew as a kid was gone, replaced by a carless traitor of a sailor. Proteus has insisted that everything will be alright, and it was. Sinbad had returned with the book just in time, moments before Proteus's death. Marina, who was Proteus's fiancé, and was supposed to marry him some day, also came along on the quest to find the book. She had snuck upon Sinbad's ship to make sure that he went to find the book, and not off to sail to Fiji, his favorite vacation spot. But then after the big adventure that she shared with Sinbad, Marina had confessed to Proteus that she found feelings for him and now is torn between loyalty to the duties of her country, or the adventurous life that she had longed for. Being confused and uncertain in her choices, she had left Syracuse to go back to her own country and live with her father. Proteus has often missed her, but he understood and respected her decision. He was interrupted from his stupor by a small knock on the door. "come in!" Proteus said, wondering what this might be about. A guard came in, obviously one of the new recruits, since he seemed to be nervous. "Um, there's a pair of men causing trouble in the courtyard, your majesty." Proteus sighed, and said, "take me to them, then." The guard nodded and went off, with Proteus quickly following.

It was dawn, and the sun was slowly climbing up the horizon, as if hesitant on showing its light. Ramond was sitting on a fallen tree trunk, which was just close enough to their winter cabin to be in its sight range. Ramond sighed, thinking of how sweet his revenge would be when he will get his hands—no, _daggers_ on that sad excuse for a prince. He snapped out of his thoughts sharply as he heard a rustle of leaves nearby. He turned his head towards the sound, grabbed his dirk, and waited for the intruder who dared to come anywhere near him. He was disappointed to see just a mere squirrel coming out of the bush. But that disappointment didn't live for very long, as it was soon replaced by anger. He grunted in frustration when he flung the dirk at the squirrel, and instead of hitting it as he hoped, the squirrel dodged it, and scurried up the nearest tree, disappearing into the leaves. _Stupid squirrel,_ he thought, as he went to retrieve his knife. He turned once more to see his companion, John, standing under a tree and desperately trying to hold in a laugh. "You thought that was funny?" Ramond asked, dangerous amusement clinging to his voice. At last, John gave up and erupted in laughter. "Wow! You can get irritated so easily sometimes...!" Ramond frowned. If it was just anyone, he would have already broken their neck in half, but John was his friend, his companion, and often kept Ramond from doing something he will regret later, even if it meant that he will get mad at him. "why'd you come here? You could have just waited for me inside." Ramond asked, hoping to change the subject. John stopped laughing and looked at Ramond. "Oh yes, almost forgot, you didn't sing your lullaby to me last night." John said, mischief shining in his eyes. Ramond stared for a moment and then smiled cruelly. "Oh, how could I have forgot" he said, and started circling John in a dramatic way, menace written all over his face.

 _"I've been exiled, persecuted,_

 _Left alone with no defense_

 _When I think of what that brute did,_

 _I get a little… tense"_

 _"But I dream and dream so pretty",_

 _"That I don't feel so depressed,_

 _Cause it soothes my inner hunter,_

 _And it helps me get some rest."_

 _"The sound of Dyamus's dying gasp,_

 _His son squealing in my grasp_

 _His subjects' mournful cries_

 _That's my lullaby!"_

 _"Now the past I've tried forgetting,_

 _And my foes I could forgive,_

 _Trouble is, I know it's petty,_

 _But I hate to let them live…"_

When Ramond said that, he clutched his dagger and swiped it at the air, as if pretending that he was trying to kill it.

 _John:_

 _So you decided to have some vengeance, that's going to chase Dyamus up a cliff_

 _Ramond:_

 _Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me_

 _"The melody of angry growls!_

 _A counterpoint of painful howls.."_

Ramond walked over to John and slapped him in the face, hard. "ow!" he exclaimed, not expecting that move at all.

 _"A symphony of death, oh my!"_

Ramond got up on the tree trunk, and raised his hands up in the sky, where the sunrise shone its rays on them and turned them brilliant red, imitating the color of blood.

 _"That's my lullaby!"_

Ramond's voice suddenly turned low, and he faked a sad tone.

 _"Father is gone... but I am still around…_

 _To do what he had done…_

 _To take my long-awaited vengeance!_

 _And make them all squeal from fright!"_

 _John:_

 _"Sleep, you little termite!_

 _Uh- I mean, precious little prince!"_

John sang his part, referring to their target, Proteus, the price of Syracuse. And then mockingly, imitating his father,

 _"One day when you're big and strong,_

 _You will be a king!"_

Ramond's voice changed to that of a threatening, evil tone.

 _"The pounding of the drums of war,_

 _The thrill of victory's mighty roar!"_

 _John:_

 _"The joy of vengeance!_

 _Testify!"_

 _Ramond threw his dagger in the air, and effortlessly caught it, singing,_

 _"I can hear the cheering…"_

 _John:_

 _"Ramond! What a guy!"_

 _Ramond:_

 _"Payback time is nearing…._

 _And then our flag will fly!"_

 _He once again got up in the tree trunk, this time his whole body was shaded scarlet_

 _"Against a blood-red sky!_

 _That's! my! lullaby!"_

And then he laughed ruthlessly, signaling that the song was over.

Ramond sighed, obviously satisfied, and leaped down from the tree trunk and landed just a few feet away from John, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and said, "You know you sound quite mad when you sing that, do you?" Ramond looked at him in surprise. "Do I? Well, I guess I'll have to work on that, then." By now, the sun had finally gathered enough courage to rise well above the horizon, and light up the forest with life. But Ramond couldn't care less about that, instead, he said, "What do you say we head over to Syracuse and plan our attack. After all, if we are to succeed, or fail, we should know our possible escape routes like the back of our hands. Especially if we are going to strike at night, since it is much harder to navigate in the dark then in daylight." John stared at him, then smiled. "Seriously? You? No way, you can go around in the forest without any reason whatsoever, in total darkness of the night, and can still pinpoint your exact location and what path you used to get there. You can even do that in fog so thick that it is impossible to see what's hiding right in front of your face!" Ramond straightened himself up, appearing taller than he really is. Then, he said in a very proud tone of voice, "Oh, please, don't exaggerate, John. I'm not really that good. It's just that I study my surroundings till I can recognize them faster than I can recognize my own reflection. When I do, it makes it easy when I'm attacked or when there are intruders. They don't know the territory as well as I do, so they can't find me that fast. I also end up knowing were the best ambushing spots are, and can easily lead my enemies into a trap and make them regret ever coming there." Ramond smirked, as remembering such a time, and mumbled, "that was one sweet victory…" Then he shook his head, and started speed walking South, the direction that will lead them to Syracuse. "Are you coming, or not?" he said, stopping briefly to look back at John, who nodded and hurried along to catch up. Then, they both started walking through the forest in silence.

 **Author's note: alright! first chapter done. Sorry its so short. once again, i do not own the song lyrics. i just edited them a little to fit the story. So, do any of you sense any foreshadowing? What do you think will happen next? please leave your suggestions in the review space. This is my first fic, so please be nice. i will upload as soon as possible, as soon as i figure out how to make chapters. Also, I will be kind of busy in school, with exams and everything, so please be patient. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
